


Spike and His Wingwoman

by larryspangel



Category: Angel - Fandom, Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spangel - Fandom, spike - Fandom
Genre: Angel The Series - Freeform, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, M/M, Spangel, Spike - Freeform, Willow Rosenberg - Freeform, amy madison - Freeform, angel - Freeform, angel and spike, brotp spike and willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like the idea of Spike and Willow's friendship. He always goes to her when he is going through bad times even when he was evil. I also ship spangel a lot. I thought Willow would make the perfect wingwoman. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
“Hey Spike”.  
“Oh, hey red what’s up?”  
“I just wanted to ask if you want to go to London with me and help Angel and a little Amy problem?”  
“The witch?”  
“Yup, that’s her alright.”  
“What do you need help with?”  
“You know…um…fighting the evils and such…”  
“Ok, what really is it”.  
“It’s just that…you’ve seen down lately and I thought maybe visiting Angel may help”.  
“You thinking visiting Angel would help me feel better. You alright in there Red?”  
“I’ve just been doing some research and look Spike. I know you. I can tell when you’re feeling off. I know you’re lonely”  
“And you hop straight to Angel? Maybe I’m feeling lonely because of Buffy or the whole soul thing”.  
“You have Angel’s blood in you”.  
“What are you-“  
“You drank from Angel before we came here”.  
“How did you know?”  
“I can sense it. Plus Andrew told me”.  
“How the bloody hell does Andrew know?”  
“His “watcher duties”. He feels like he has to know what is happening about. He found out that you got injured bad and that you needed Angel’s blood to help you heal faster”.  
“Ya, so I took some of the old sire’s blood. Why does that matter?”  
“Spike, you know why it matters”.  
“Ok fine, but why does me going to London have to do with anything”.  
“So you can tell him”.  
“Yes exactly. I’ll just go right up to him and say: “Oh hey sire. you remember when I drank from you? Well, now I can’t get you off my mind and we should have sex some more”. “Yes because that would go over well”.  
“Spike I’m being serious here. Look, you honestly have become one of my closest friends and I just want to help”.  
“Willow, I don’t need help. I’m help free right now, but thanks”.  
“Spike, I know you love him”.  
“Red I-“  
“I’ve read the books. I read how much it hurt when Angel left after he got his soul. I know you fight, but you both care deeply for each other. You are blood and you don’t lose that. I could see the way you both looked at each other when I was in London with you last time. Plus, I may have done a bit of a mood spell type thing…”  
“What do you mean a mood spell thing?”  
“Well, you seemed down recently and I know that you aren’t the most open person and I wanted to help and-“  
“You did a spell to see how I was feeling?”  
“Basically ya…but I was right. It said lonely and in love. All signs point to Angel”.  
“Fine. So what if I love his broodiness himself. Doesn’t matter. If you couldn’t tell he hates me”.  
“Spike, Angel doesn’t hate you”.  
“Yes, because threatening to stake a person means you love them so much”.  
“You both do that. You argue. It’s what you two do. The one thing better you do is to love. I have seen you love Drusilla and Buffy with all of your heart and I have seen Angel do the same for Buffy and Cordelia. You both deserve someone. You both will live forever, so the whole dying of old age thing won’t been an issue. Plus, he can’t lose his soul to you because you are both demon like and have done some god awful things in your past. You have too much history. He can’t lose his soul to you, but he can love you with all of his heart”.  
“Sounds great when you put it that way love, but that’s not how it works. Angel wouldn’t be with me like that”.  
“So you’re saying that you would be with Angel like that?”  
*Spike sighs*  
“I would. I love him. Always have, always will. He is the reason I’m even here today. Drusilla did the biting, but he did the raising me part. Bloody god awful feelings. At least with Drusilla and Buffy it was simpler”.  
“I wouldn’t call two people that have wanted you dead at different times easier”.  
“Well a lot less bloody confusing”.  
“Come with me to London Spike. I’ll help. I’ll be like your wing woman”.  
“Fine, but only because I’ve got the best wing woman around”.  
“Yay! I’ll pack my stuff. I’ll get you your vamp love soon”!  
“Willow?”  
“Yah Spike?”  
“Thanks”.  
“Anything, now let’s get packing. I have some love matching to do and you have a hot broody vampire waiting for you”.


	2. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Willow arrive in London. It's time for Willow to get her wingwoman game on.

Chapter 2:   
“Well we’re here”.  
“I’ve changed my mind. I’ll help you with the evil witch girl, but no feeling confessing from this vamp”.  
“Come on Spike, I’ve got your back. It will work out and if it doesn’t for some odd reason, I’ll make him puke frogs are something”.  
“Can it be worms instead?”  
“Yes, now let’s go”.  
*They arrive at Angel’s place*  
“Why is he here”?  
“That’s it I’m going-“  
“Spike stay. Angel, he is here to help with the Amy problem”.  
“Fine. Come in”.  
*Spike sits down on the coach*  
“So, what’s the whole Amy issue anyways. Last time I saw her she was with that no skin guy”.  
“Basically Amy is trying to bring the no skin guy back to living form,” Willow explained.  
“It’s more then just that though. She has teamed up with this group of demons. They have been after me ever since I first ran into one. She told me that I had to either do the spell or get killed”.  
“How many enemies do you have?”  
“Spike”.  
“No seriously. I’m honestly just curious”.  
“This is exactly why I specifically asked you just to come. It’s like babysitting a twelve year old with him here”.  
“Hey, watch it mate or I’ll-“  
“Boys! We have an actual problem here. The kind that can get us killed. Spike, Angel has a lot of enemies. Angel, Spike is here to help you, so don’t complain. Let’s just do this shall we. Sorry”.  
“No you’re right Red. No need to apologize. Me and the big lump over there just needed some arguing to catch up on”.  
“Whatever Spike. Willow, what’s our strategy on this. You know more about Amy and this Warren guy then we do”.  
“Ohh Warren! I remember him now. He tried to kill Buffy with his gang of dorks and then he killed…oh…sorry..I forgot about the whole…sorry”.  
“It’s fine Spike”.  
“But-  
“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just stop Amy and the possible revival of him”.  
“Ok, Willow where do we start,” Angel asked.  
“She is a powerful wicca, but not the smartest one. She uses more power then tactic. We’ll need to be stronger then her. Angel and Spike, you both need to take on the demons and distract them. I can handle Amy”.  
“Ok let’s do this then”. Angel grabbed his sword and started walking towards the door.  
“Willow?”  
“Yah Spike?”  
“Be careful out there. I know how awful the whole situation was and I just want you safe”.  
*Willow hugs Spike*  
“I’ll be fine Spike. The only thing that should be on your mind is what you are going to get Angel for your guys’ one month anniversary once I go all match-makey on you too. Oh, and the whole fighting demons thing would be important as well”.  
“You saw how he acted when I got here, what makes you think he loves me”.  
“I just know these things. Angel keeps everything in, we just have to get him to be all open and such. I’ll help with that, don’t you worry”.  
“Willow? Spike? You two coming?”  
“Just explaining some strategies to Spike and stuff…we’re coming now”.  
“Ok”?


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Amy starts. Let's see how this goes down. Hope you're enjoying this so far!

“This place kind of looks nice in a might get murdered here way.” Spike said as they approached the building.  
“Ok, you two start with the demon fighting. I am going to go for Amy once I get the signal”.  
“What’s the signal?” Angel asked.  
“The sound of fighting and such. I’ll figure it out”.  
“Come on peaches let’s go”.  
“Good luck you two”.  
“Back at you red”.  
*Spike and Angel enter the building*  
“Oh lookey here. The two vampires with souls. I’m guessing you didn’t come to help little me here with the spell?” Amy said as she sauntered toward them.  
“Sorry love. There is no way we are helping you bring your crazy skinless boyfriend back. That would kind of go against the whole champion concept”.  
“Well Spike you weren’t always the champion of the people. Even when you were good before the soul. I remember that story of when you tried to rape Buffy. That fun little tale. What a champion”.  
“You shut your god damn mouth before I-  
“Do what exactly? If you couldn’t tell I have a bit of an army going on here. Speaking of that I’m bored of this conversation. You guys can attack the souled vampires now. Go on now”.  
*The demons ran at Angel and Spike, attacking them*  
“Well this will be easy”. Spike mumbled sarcastically as about 50 of demons ran at him.

Willow’s POV:  
“Well, guess that’ the signal then”.  
*Willow snuck inside to wear Amy’s room appeared to be*  
“Wow, Willow. Long time no see. You don’t call, you don’t write”.  
“Amy, before this fight probably happens, just know that you-“  
“Can chose to be a better person? Can change my mind?”  
“No that you are a crazy evil bitch and are trying to bring back another one into this world and I’m not going to let that happen”.  
“Good luck with that”.  
*Amy strikes Willow with lightening*  
“Oh, it’s on now”.  
*The fighting begins*

Angel and Spike’s POV:  
*Fighting is still happening*  
“Angel, they keep coming and coming”.  
“We have to keep fighting until Willow is done with Amy”.  
“Angel watch out”!  
*A demon lunges a sword towards Angel’s head. Spike jumps and pushes Angel out of the way causing Spike to be cut open*  
“Agh fuck”.  
“Spike! What the fuck”!  
“Sorry” Spike coughs up blood. “Didn’t mean to dirty your shoes with my blood”. Spike coughs up more blood.  
“No you idiot. You almost got yourself killed” Angel says as he is trying to drag Spike away from the demons.  
“Didn’t” *Cough* “Want you to get dusted”.  
“ Come on. We need to get you out of here. Let’s grab Willow and go ok? Spike? Spike?”   
*Angel looked to Spike and he was unconscious and bleeding everywhere*  
“Damn it”. Angel says while picking up Spike in a fireman’s hold.  
“Come on Will. Let’s get you out of here. You’re going to be ok”.

Willow’s POV:  
*Willow and Amy are at a standstill*  
“You’re never going to bring him back”. Willow says as she throws another giant static ball at her.  
“Good luck stopping me bitch”. Amy says as she deflects the static ball.  
“Willow”! Angel shouts while still carrying spike.  
*Amy tries to attack Angel, but Willow blocks it and freezes her*  
“What happened! Never mind, tell me when we get out of here. Amy will unfreeze soon”.   
*Angel, carrying Spike, and Willow ran out of there*


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's check back in on them and see if Spike is ok shall we?

Chapter 4:  
*Back at Angel’s place*  
“We need more blood and stitches quick”. Angel said looking panicked.   
“This may be a dumb question, but he is a vampire. Won’t he heal on his own?”  
“He won’t heal right if we don’t stitch him, plus his wounds will get infected if we don’t clean them. Willow get more blood, possibly human”.  
“Wouldn’t it be easier if you…well you know…gave him yours? Just because it will help him heal faster and you’re his sire and stuff”.  
“I don’t know”.  
“What do you mean you don’t know. You said it yourself, he needs the blood”.  
“Sharing blood between childe and sire is a really intense experience. I just don't know”.  
“Angel. Do you love him?”  
“What? I just said it was intense and-  
“Angel. Do you love him?”  
*Sighs* “I don’t know. He’s my childe and I’m his sire. We have so much history. We are blood”.  
“So you love him then?”  
“I guess so. Ya, I do”.  
*Willow squeals with excitement*  
“You need to tell him! When he’s all better of course”.  
“Willow, Spike hates me. I can’t tell him. He’ll just laugh at me and probably punch me. I don’t need that”.  
“You never know…”  
“Yes, I do”.  
“Angel, I know about these things. You need to tell him. It will work out, I promise”.  
“I doubt it. I’ll see what happens when he wakes up. No promises though”.  
“Sounds like a plan! Now we need to help Spike”.  
“Willow, get me some blood. If I’m going to be feeding Spike, I need to keep drinking so he doesn’t drain me”.  
“I’m on it”.  
Angel lifts Spike up and brings Spike to his neck*  
“Come on William. Please drink”.  
*With that Spike bites into Angel’s neck and starts drinking. After Spike finishes, he lays down and falls asleep. Angel takes Spike into his arms and falls asleep next to him*  
“Hey, I was wondering, oh.” *Willow notices they are sleeping* “I’ll just be going then”. *Willow does a little excited dance then closes the door and let’s the vampires sleep*  
The next morning.  
“Hmmm…Angel”? Spike says quietly as he woke up to Angel holding him.  
“Will, how are you feeling?”  
“Like I was cut open the other day”.  
“Sounds about right”.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I was taking care of you and making sure you were ok and-  
“No. Why are you here here”. Spike says as he points at the bed.  
“Oh, um you fell asleep and…I can move if you want”.  
“No no no. It’s fine. Stay”.  
“Ok”.  
*Spike cuddles up into Angel’s chest*  
“We haven’t done this in awhile”. Spike says as he looks up at Angel.  
“Not since…I don’t even know to be honest. Is this ok?”  
“It’s nice. I miss it…”  
“I miss it too”.  
“Angel” “Spike” They say at the same time.  
“You go first”. Spike says nervously.  
“Ok, Willow says I should tell you. She says it will be ok, so I’m trusting her. I don’t know how to say this, but-  
“I love you” Spike whispers.  
“You do?”  
“I have for a long time. Don’t laugh please. I am on the edge here and I don’t think I could take it”.  
“Why would I laugh?”  
“Because it’s me”.  
“Will. I would never laugh at you for that”.  
“You promise?”  
“Here”.  
*Angel leans in and kisses Spike. Spike is shocked at first, but gives in right away*  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time”. Angel says.  
“We should continue then”  
“Agreed”.  
*They go back to kissing*  
Willow’s POV:  
*Yawns*  
“Wow, it’s already 11:00”.  
*Willow hears lips smacking from the other room*  
“What’s that-  
*It hit her*  
“They’re kissing! Yes! I knew it! Best wing women of the year goes to me! I mean Spike had to get cut open first, but still”.  
*She starts to hear moans and other noises*  
“And that’s my cue to go get coffee”.  
Angel and Spike’s POV:  
*Spike and Angel are already naked by now and are still kissing*  
“Angel, I want you inside me”.  
“I’ve been wanting to hear those words for awhile now”.  
*Angel gives Spike a long kiss and grabs the lube out of his drawer*  
“You keep lube in your drawer?”  
“I mean, you never know”.  
“Just kiss me”  
*They continue to kiss. Angel starts kissing his way down Spike’s body till he gets to his hole. Angel starts by circling his tongue around the outside. Spike moans. Angel continues doing this and starts bringing his tongue in and out of Spike’s puckered hole*  
“Angel” Spike moaned.  
*Angel lubed up his fingers and started by pressing one finger into Spike. Spike is moaning in pleasure as Angel adds more fingers, hitting his prostate each time.*  
“Angel, please”.  
*Angel then takes his fingers out. He alines his hardened dick up to Spike’s hole and slowly pushes in*  
“Awe fuck Spike. You’re so tight”.  
*Angel starts up pumping in and out of spike*  
“Fuck Angel” Spike moans.  
“Will you’re so good. Fuck Will you’re so fucking gorgeous like this”.  
“I’m close Angel”.  
“Come for me”.  
*With that Spike cummed and shortly after that Angel released into him as well. They lay panting on each other*  
“That was incredible” Angel says as he down at Spike.  
“It really was pet. Very incredible”.  
“Spike?”  
“Yeh?”  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too you big poof. Now come and cuddle with me”.  
“Happy to”.


End file.
